


Kinktober Day 7

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 7

Alice hummed softly at the surrounding warmth and yawned widely, curling into the warm lump behind her. She nuzzled the fuzzy chest and settled down, twitching at lazy claws on her bare back. She relaxed into the warm chest and smiled slightly as the claws traced lazily across her back.

She yawned against Victors chest as his claws dipped lower and hummed softly, peeking up at him. "Good morning."

He looked down at her and continued tracing along her spine to the curve of her spine. "More like afternoon."

She stretched out and yawned widely, arching her back and softly groaning, "Whatever."

He chuckled softly and rubbed her back, continuously dragging his claws along her spine. "Uh huh."

She purred softly and loosely hugged his shoulders, lazily nipping along his neck. He tilted his head slightly and continued dragging his claws along her back, lightly pressing them in to draw drops of blood. She gasped softly and pressed closer, feeling her back tingle slightly as she easily healed.

He smirked and cupped her ass, pressing his claws into her ass. She softly whimpered and pressed close, straddling his hips. He softly growled and squeezed her ass, pushing the blanket off her naked body.

She moaned softly and rocked her hips against his, feeling his cock harden between her thighs. She softly breathed oouot, "Damn, that didn't take long."

He softly growled and rolled them over, biting and nipping at her shoulder. "Shut it."

She lightly pouted and arched up when he broke the soft skin on her shoulder, blood dripping down. She shuddered as he dragged his claws against her thighs, guiding them around his waist. He dragged his rough tongue over the bite as it healed and bit down on her shoulder, his ears twitching at her low hiss.

He smirked and continued biting and nipping along her neck, sinking his cock into her wet pussy. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders, pressing her claws into his back. He softly growled and thrusted roughly into her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

She moaned and dragged her claws down, arching into him as she easily healed. He growled and pressed his claws in her hips, thrusting into her. She arched into him and moaned loudly, pressing into him to sink her sharp teeth into his shoulder, blood dripping into her mouth.

He growled and thrusted roughly, presing close as he came into her, sinking his claws into her hips. She mewled softly and slumped back, resting her head back. He smirked against her bloodied shoulder and dragged his tongue across it, lapping it up. She mewled softly and relaxed, closing her eyes.

He smirked and laid beside her, licking his claws clean. She nuzzled close and yawned widely. "Nap time."

He rolled his eyes and held her waist, holding her close. "Uh huh."

She softly purred and relaxed into him, slowly nodding off. He lightly smirked and held her close, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. She easily dozed off and he relaxed, dozing into a light sleep.


End file.
